Secrets
Inside The Guild Jadrele, Guardian of Youth Search -- Area located underneath Honest Hal Type "Behold the guild of old" Honest Hal Move West... Guild Master's room Honest Hal Move East... Guild Officers room Honest Hal Search -- Area hidden underneath Move Down, North Search -- Area Hidden North In a dark passage of the old sewer Move North,North west,North east Search -- Hidden area North "Will take you to Stormport Guild Area On a small strip of sand near Stormport 1)Type "Climb up east cliff"--Will take you back to Old Sewer 2)Type "Climb up north cliff"--heads to stormport In a cramped warehouse in the Rogues Quarter 1)Search -- to go back down to "On a small strip of sand near Stormport" 2)North -- to go to Stormport Type "Wink at Fennik" Type "Step into crate" -- Takes you back to 1) Search In a cavernous warehouse 1)Squeeze through space--Takes you to the Stormport Guild 2)SE,SE,SW,Scale Wall-- takes you to black market Squeezed through space area Move west will take you back to Finnik the Gnome Behind a dusty pile of crates in a warehouse South east door -- Worthy to Outfit members only Search -- Hidden area underneath Follow the path and you will head back to Moorgate Via "Smugglers' Run" Halfway along "Smugglers' Run" Type Listen -- There is a password to enter "We haven't found it yet" Secret = Knock five times on the green door " Gives access to the secret area now search" "Hint" With smooth, imperceptible movements, you lean just close enough to make out the words of the whisperers. "Yeah, that McMana... he prides himself on being above reproach, but he'd be ruined if anyone knew about his back-room bizniz..." "Hush, you fool!" the other voice intercedes. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling the world about the password!" Drunken sniggering ensues. "Yeah, like anyone'll figure out..." This can be found by typing ex Whispers at The smugglers inn on barnacle close in stormport. North of this room before using the secret Move North Hold a Diamond in right hand and offer/ex hawkers Back inside Main Guild Jadrele, Guardian of Youth Move South Pull Book -- Will take you to Guild Lockers In a room with a length of rope in the Rogues Guild Pull Rope -- Will take you deeper inside the guild Silena, The Keeper of Secrets Buy jeweled dagger Break Dagger Type "may I have a private lesson?" -- next room go down to meet your Death by Sicaria the Poison Spider Silena's Assistant ex ladder "Multiple times" Finally you manage to approach the rope-ladder to have a closer look and find out where it leads. Just as you start putting your nose up to see beyond all the cobwebs, someone suddenly whispers into your ear from the shadows. "Fancy breaking into the vault, eh? Fancy stealing some of the guild's most secret treasures, eh?... "Come back when you killed that beast and made use of her corpse. Tell me what part you used, and I might let you climb up."